He Says Save Me Save Me
by MidEvilLight1882
Summary: Eavan is a muggle born Witch. Eavan is also a Mutant. After receiving a letter all the way from Hogwarts to America, Eavan is now apart of another world she never dreamed of being real. At Fifteen years old she is discovering friends, enemies and a war that is brewing that she is just as much apart of, no matter how much she wishes she wasn't. DracoXOC
1. Eavan Shaw: Muggle-Mutant Witch

_**Eavan, only six years old, twisted her hands together at the sight. Green eyes welled with tears as she took a step but then stopped, her hands continue to twist and the first sound left her lips. A small whimper fell past her teeth, her feet finally moving; shuffling to the side of her dog that lay limp on the well mowed grass of her front yard.**_

" _ **Baylor?" She whispered as she let her fingers ghost through his blue hued fur, her fingernails stopping over a large black spot that rested above his left hind leg.**_

 _ **The dog didn't move nor flinch at her voice or touch, he just laid there motionless with his tongue lapped through his teeth and eyes half lidded. Blood began to seep from his body and pool around him in the grass, darkening the lush green to a muddy brown. Tears spilled from her eyes and down her chin as she wrapped her arms around his thick neck, pulling the limp body to her lap and holding on to his dead weight against her chest.**_

 _ **Peering down to the canine in her arms she stroked his brow and his pert ears that were now relaxed, petting him with a force and begging silently that he would wake up but from the injuries that littered his body; she knew he couldn't.**_

 _ **Only feet away another canine body lay amongst the grass limp but still struggling for breath, a large Coyote that had wandered out of the forest that surrounded her home. She was playing on the porch when she first noticed the growling and looked up just in time to see the feral dog bound toward her and leap. Her eyes never shut, she just watched in paralyzed fear as the animal was leaping up the four small steps that lead to where the little girl sat but before it could cause damage, a bolt of blue intercepted and knocked the Coyote back into the yard; a brutal and snarling fight in full swing.**_

 _ **Now here she sat with her best friend dead in her arms and the other animal trying to pathetically crawl back toward the woods but she couldn't feel hate for it; not when she could only feel sorrow.**_

" _ **Baylor. . ." She whimpered and pulled the dog's head closer until he was nestled just under her chin. "You need to come back now, okay? Please?" She prayed and rocked the dog softly and unlike anything she has felt before; she felt a pulling sensation just beneath her pounding heart.**_

 _ **It felt like the tiniest of hands was gently poking the flesh of her chest as if to get her attention. Softly placing Baylor back on the grass holding his snout in the palm of her hand, she leaned forward and kissed the edge of his black nose, a small breath falling past her lips from a chocked hiccup. Eavan leaned away from her best friend, her tiny hand still stroking the fur of his neck, and went to call out for her babysitter but a flutter startled her. Quickly snatching her hand back she watched in choked amazement as Baylor's nostrils flared with a breath and his brown eyes opened just as a strand of her hair bled to white.**_

 _ **He came back!**_

" _Now you sit here before the Minister of Magic, an American girl with a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; am I correct?" The older man never raised his eyes to look at her as he spoke, just stared down and wrote with a frilly feather whilst he spoke and it made the eleven year old girl shake and crinkle the letter in her hands._

" _Yes sir, that is correct." She said quietly, politely as she crossed her hovering ankles together and tried to get comfortable in the very uncomfortable chair situated in the middle of a large circle room with many people staring at her._

" _How did you come in to possession of such a letter?" Now he looked at her and it was not a look of friendliness but of deep suspicion that brought a lump to the girl's throat. All the other ladies and gentlemen stared down at her from their perches of chair behind the Minister, some with suspicion but others with curiosity of an American girl in their midst._

" _I uh an owl brought to me sir." She stumbled then cleared her throat. "An owl brought it to me a few days after my eleventh birthday." She went to add more but a 'humph' from the Minister silenced her as he pulled his glasses down to the very tip of his nose before placing them back up again._

" _Please hand the letter in question." He boomed with authority._

 _Eavan went to scoot her short body off of the chair to walk the letter up to him but to her amazement the letter was ripped from hand, floated before her eyes for a mere second before it was soaring up toward the high desk where the older man sat. Eavan cleared her throat once more and situated herself, lacing her trembling hands together as she waited for the Minister to finish reading the acceptance letter._

" _It was brought to my attention that you are already enrolled in a school back in America, correct?" He asked as scanned the letter once more then fixed his gaze on the little girl in his accused seat._

 _She nodded. "Yes sir. Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." Her answer sparked a few whispers amongst the many men and women seated on the perched chairs but they were silenced with a sharp 'whack' of the gavel._

" _Explain." The Minister commanded._

" _I would be more than happy to explain in her stead, Minister." Was said before Eavan could open her mouth to speak and she inwardly sighed of pure relief. Turning to the right she watched as Professor Xavier wheeled himself down into the circular floor and fixed himself next to Eavan in the middle of the room._

" _You might be?"_

" _Xavier. Professor Charles Xavier, I'm Eavan's headmaster if you will." He spoke with the same delicate yet posh accent of everyone else in the room and it put Eavan's soft Southern stutter to shame._

" _Ah yes I see, Professor." The Minister jumbled. "Will you please explain your school and how your Eavan got a Hogwarts Acceptance Letter?"_

 _Charles nodded before sending a wink toward Eavan._ 'You can relax now dear, take a breath. It will all be alright.' _Xavier's voice sounded through her mind and it instantly calmed her nerves and she finally took a deeper breath than she had managed to do at all today._

" _As you may have heard Eavan say, I run a school for gifted youngsters but gifted isn't used only for intellectual reasons. I feel that our schools aren't so much different if you think about it really." Charles smiled and with the Minister's impatient nod he continued._

" _My students are called 'mutants'. Every student of mine has an ability that is extraordinary and also biological; for example." Charles turned his seat toward the benches that were seated behind a small barrier._

" _These are a few of my teachers who are also mutants. Storm can manipulate the weather, Jean is a very skilled telepath and telekinetic, Logan has healing factors so great he survived having metal grafted to his skeleton, able to protrude claws from his hands."_

 _Now many frantic whispers were being heard from everyone in the room, including from the Minister as he turned around to advise with someone. Eavan turned her trembling gaze toward her teachers and with their nods of encouragement and Logan's nonchalant thumbs up, a smile finally reached her lips._

" _Order, order please!" The Minister called and soon the whispers faded and it got quiet once more._

" _Eavan here is also a mutant who came to my school when she was but seven years old and has been with us since, of course until receiving this letter." Charles smiled toward the little girl and patted her knee._

" _I knew that there was something else special about her." He then turned toward the Minister._

" _Also, if I am not mistaken, you also have witches and wizards of non-magical decent do you not?" He had been dying to ask this question upon hearing that the Minister wanted to 'interview' them._

" _Well yes of course, they are referred to as Muggle-born, a witch or wizard with non-magic parents." The minister was quick to answer._

" _So do you 'interview' all these 'muggle borns' when they get a letter, bub?" Logan spoke up and even used his fingers for air quotations to add extra emphasis to his words and it made Eavan smile._

 _The Minster fumbled physically upon seeing the large and burly man stand up and question him with no fear. The older man looked from Logan then down toward Eavan and Xavier, swallowing thickly before composing himself._

" _No, we do not." He said quietly._

" _Then why are we here, Minister?" Charles asked politely._

" _You are here because . . . because an American has never been sent a letter of acceptance for Hogwarts as I'm sure you know, there ARE American Wizardry Schools if I'm not mistaken."_

 _The minister crossed his arms and leaned back looking down his nose at the muggles before him._

 _Charles pursed his lips and gave a soft nod. "Forgive us, we are new to all of this but why did we not receive a letter to their schools, Minister? If Eavan is indeed a witch and needs magical schooling, why did she not receive a letter from a school or an interview with a Ministry in her own country?"_

 _They were all baffled by this. Why would an eleven year old from across the world be accepted into a Witchcraft and Wizardry school in the Scottish Highlands? It didn't make sense but an acceptance letter is an acceptance letter no matter where it is to. Eavan is indeed a young witch recognized by the Ministry of Magic in London and a letter does not lie._

" _Unfortunately that is an answer I cannot give for I do not know but-"The minister cleared his throat and closed the folder that he had on his desk of the girl's information or lack thereof. "An Acceptance letter IS an Acceptance letter and Eavan is now, with your permission, a Hogwarts student."_

 _Eavan looked over toward Xavier and gleam hit her eyes. She was excited; he could see that as well as read from her, she has figured out a new part of her life that, unfortunately, he could not help lead her upon. He has taught her all he could in understanding her ability and controlling her urges but the magical abilities; he would be useless to her._

'What do you want, Eavan?' _He asked in her mind with a soft, grandfatherly like smile._

 _Eavan thought it over briefly and for the first time in her short years, she was able to have the choice to do something. After her parents abandonment was when her 'magic' began to flourish around ten years old. It started with moving objects but it wasn't telekinesis. Then it was making things disappear or wanting to be in a different part of the mansion and the_ _ **poof**_ _you're there. Charles easily could tell that something other than mutation was amiss and answers were partially given upon the arrival of a large and tired Tawny Owl with a letter in its beak._

 _Eavan turned toward her teachers that accompanied her here. Storm smiled at her with glassy eyes and her hair fell over her shoulder with her soft nod. Jean also smiled and nodded and when she finally looked at Logan, he shrugged but smiled and gave thumbs up. She would miss them; she would miss all her friends and the other teachers._

 _She was leaving her stable and comfortable life for something unknown and foreign._

 _And it was exciting._

" _I want to go." She beamed toward Xavier who nodded and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly._

" _If that is what you wish."_

" _Ahem." The minister coughed and caught attention. "If you wouldn't mind me asking, you said that Miss Eavan was mutant, yes?"_

 _Charles nodded and Eavan sucked in a breath._

" _Will you tell us her ability?" The minister never looked away from Charles who relaxed his shoulders and stared down the older man._

" _I'm sure if Eavan would like, she would love to." He looked toward Eavan and she gathered her breath and looked up toward the Minister of Magic as well as the people who sat behind him._

" _I'm able to bring back someone who has passed, Resurgence for technicality." She said it softly but she tried to make her voice sound firm and the silence in the room was almost deafening. She could feel the tension in the air as every single pair of eyes was on her, watching her every breath, with astonishment and some with disbelief. The tension was so electrifying that from the corner of her of her eye, Eavan saw Jean pull Logan down by his elbow when he went to stand with his fists clenched._

 _A woman seated behind the Minister with purple lipstick and wearing black robes with an oddly shaped hat was the first to speak after a few moments._

" _That is preposterous. There is neither magic nor ability that is capable of bringing the dead back to life." Her eyes twinkled with defiance as she leaned closer, wanting to hear every single word these muggles had to say._

 _Eavan looked toward Charles but he nodded to continue. "No ma'am it isn't. I am able to bring back a life that has been lost but only with a detrimental cost of my own." Slowly sliding off the large black chair and landing on her feet with a soft tap, Eavan turned her back and moved a section of her love wavy scarlet hair to the side; revealing an abundance of thick white strands that weaved throughout the underside of her hair. They were stark against the fiery color of her tresses._

" _A small bit of my life is given to bring someone back. When a deceased takes the breath of life I have given back to them, a strand of my hair bleeds to white and I become lethargic for a few hours." She let her hair fall through her fingers and back into place before turning back around to stare into the wide eyes of the Magical beings before them._

" _Extrodinary." The woman whispered and leaned back into her seat._

" _It's an amazing gift but it does have its precautions." Charles hooked a look with everyone in the room, like he was looking directly into the eyes of each individual._

 _"She knows these precautions and I trust her to act upon on them accordingly but I will warn you all, if you attempt to use her for her ability, you will have more than a heated discussion on your hands." Eavan could feel the power radiating off of the telepath as every Witch and Wizard in the room trembled with the vibrations he was releasing._

 _He was showing everyone just a sliver of his abilities and this sliver was enough for every magical man and woman to swallow thickly with a curt nod._

" _You have the Ministers word." Fudge nodded. "You are free to go and prepare for your first year and Welcome, Miss Eavan Shaw."_

Eavan opened her eyes with a groan and rubbed her face tiredly. Blinking rapidly and yawning, she leaned her head over to her clunky alarm clock to read the red date and time

 _August 28_ _th_ _, 1995_

 _6:24 A.M_


	2. To The Burrow!

August 28th, 1995

12:32 P.M

"And you're sure you have EVERYTHING?" Jean asked for what had seemed like the millionth time as she skipped down the stairs on Eavan's heels, arms wrapped full around books and other school supplies that had yet find a home in her bags. Eavan blew a small raspberry but smiled as she hopped the last step to turn a sharp corner into the large Parlor of the mansion. With Jean tossing the books with a grunt upon the couch, she was earned an even louder grunt followed by a curse as they fell upon a lounging Logan; Eavan finally scanned her items hopefully for the final time.

"Jesus Christ what are they teaching you there?" Logan groaned as he shifted the books from his aching lap and onto the cushion beside him, tossing a snarl toward a smirking Jean who was busing herself in securing Eavan's luggage trunks, the red haired teen letting out a quiet laugh.

"I've been there four years Logan, you should have noticed by now that the books have slowly gotten bigger." Eavan smiled and did a once over on her academic books needed for the new year, taking note that she need just two more that she could pick up from Diagon Alley.

"Okay I really think I have absolutely everything."

"Did you count that?" Scott asked upon arriving, pointing a finger toward the large Grey Owl that was perched in his cage with a padlock secured in place. The Owl in question turned toward Scott and gave a much disapproved _hoot_ before ruffling his large body, rattling the cage loudly.

"Yeah like I would leave Thorin here with you guys, you would have so much fun with him." Eavan rolled her eyes and took out her wand and held it over her many books and school equipment that had failed to make it into her luggage trunks. With a small wave she happily watched as everything shrunk to the size of an American Penny, able to be scooped up and placed into the small side satchel she wore across her body.

She loved magic.

Looking away from her bag and toward the giant birdcage, she stared into the large and intense gold gaze of her owl. With a wave of her wand, the padlock snapped open and fell to the ground. With the cage now unlocked the large owl butted it open and flapped once toward his owner's outstretched arm; perching gently before grazing the tip of her nose.

He has been with her since her first year, found caged outside Eeylops Owl Emporium and looking as evil as sin. The owner had warned her that he had been sold and returned several times before they gave up and had him be a shop owl but she took a liking to him for his largeness and his colors . . . and also the store was crowded with new first years, like herself, snatching owls left and right so she really had no choice.

He was an ass.

A giant jerk to her for two years; dropped her mail mid-flight before reaching Hogwarts, bit her, screeched in her ear and ignored her every word but she still admired him. Soon he returned the favor; all it took was patience; a lot of damn patience and lots of treats.

"You know the drill, friend. I'll see you later tonight." With a scratch to his large belly and a tap to his yellow beak, she waved the window open and the owl took flight and quickly flapped outward. "Be safe."

Charles wheeled himself into the parlor as quietly as he could just as Thorin beat his silver wings and disappeared out of the open bay window. Blue eyes twinkled happily as he watched Eavan gently cup the rest of her belongings and toss them into her bag before shrinking the large owl cage as well, smiling at whatever Jean and Logan were telling Scott; something along the lines of him being an X-man and afraid of a bird.

He was just content in watching the few minutes of bliss as Eavan got her school items together, her robes folded and placed into her trunk and just enjoyed the peaceful excitement he could see on her face. Following last year's incident with the tournament and the death of that boy who was also an acquaintance of Eavan's, she was melancholy when she returned home for the summer break. For a few weeks not even letter from her friends could lift her spirits.

He remembered that day some months ago and Thorin pecking at his office window at an early hour in the morning; so early that Charles was not seated in his chair yet. With his telepathy he had opened the window and Thorin didn't hesitate in beating in and landing with a thud on Charles' bed; breaths huffing quickly in hisses through the letter he had clutched in his beak.

He read the letter a few times and frowned with each pass over. She was close to the Diggory boy; friends even though they shared different houses. He remembered in a previous letter that Cedric had asked her to the Yule Ball that was a part of the tournament and in this letter she expressed how she regretted saying yes to another boy before Diggory ever asked. She also had mentioned that when Harry returned, he was going on about a name of a man that she wasn't allowed to say or write and she spoke of the distraught fear he expressed upon returning that unnerved Eavan though not as drastic as seeing her friend deceased on the floor. She was too young for that, they all were.

In all, the entire letter was quite short and described that day very briefly but one sentence at the bottom caught his attention and he reread it plenty of times and his heart had swelled.

 _If you don't mind can you meet me at the platform when the train arrives? I don't want to be by myself too long and I'll just be ready to see you and go home._

He kept that promise and had personally picked her up at the platform, sitting and waiting for the young teen girl just as she had asked of him. He could see the many forlorn faces, hear the sad thoughts of all the children as they departed the train and start the hunt for their parents but he wasn't prepared for when he saw Eavan. Her hair in a messy ponytail, the silver white strands zig zagging through her tresses and even falling toward her shoulders showed how mentally exhausted she was. Her thoughts were no more better, all jumbled with memories and voices that were going a million miles a minutes that made his head begin to ache and a sigh escape his lips.

This year had been a rough year and rough wasn't even strong enough. Though the only thing that could be referred to as strong was the hug that he was given when her sad eyes had found him and her feet brought her to him.

Charles let a sigh escape as he opened his eyes from the reverie, in truth many strange occurrences have happened at this school over the few years she has been attending but this death, this was a first of that caliber. She had come to him a week or so later, to confine in him the guilt she felt in not bringing him back when she knew full well that she easily could. One of the main things that he tried to teach her over her years with him is that she can _not_ save everyone, no matter how badly she wants to. He had taken notice that no new white strands had emerged and he was thankful that she was at least putting her own mortality first. He could read in her mind the voice of hers _berating_ her about not saving him as well as for being too scared and weak to do so in front of the schools and over the summer holiday, he made it his mission to ease that guilt.

Finally wheeling himself into the parlor and earning their attention, Eavan's green eyes found him they glimmered with a fondness that was no stranger. "Professor Xavier, I was just about to come find you."

Charles smiled and shook his head. "I could hear you mentally list everything twenty-something times from across the mansion and decided to seek you out myself." His blues eyes grazed over the trunks that held her clothing and books to her bag at her hip that carried her other belongings.

"You have everything, yes?"

Eavan rolled her eyes. "Yes sir I'm positive I do, Jean has been helping me since 7:30 this morning."

"That's good, that's good." He cleared his throat. "And the Weasley's know that you are coming by floo?"

"I'm sure." Eavan looked up at the large clock just at hit 12:55 P.M. She told Molly she would be there at One P.M and not a second later. "Speaking of, I must get going. I don't want to be late." Eavan grabbed her large luggage trunks and ran over to the fire place, tossing them in before she pulled a loose marble brick from its spot, revealing a small cauldron of fine white powder. Stepping before the large fireplace that Dumbledore had paid a nice visit to in her second year; she fisted a handful of the powder.

"The Burrow!" She called out and tossed the Floo into the unlit Fireplace and stepped back just as green flames encased her luggage and erupted with loud crackle before they died down, showing that the luggage had disappeared.

"I never get tired of seeing that." Logan smirked. "Let's throw Scott in and yell something in gibberish."

"Go to hell Logan." Scott seethed and the parlor erupted into fits of laughter that Eavan was sure to miss. With a smile to her lips and smile gleaming in her green eyes, she looked at the clock and saw it read 12:58 P.M.

She has to go.

"I love you guys." She choked just like every year when it's time for to her leave. She scanned their faces and noted one was missing. "Please tell Storm that I'll owl her as soon as I can." Tears welled familiarly and Jean walked over and gave her a hug.

"Of course we will and she wanted to be here to see you off, just know that."

"I know that." Eavan whispered and hugged the equal red haired woman back tightly just as she whispered in the teen's ear.

"Take care of yourself and you know where we are if you need us."

Eavan nodded against Jean's shoulder and squeezed once more before stepping into the fireplace. She eyed everyone and gave them a smile, lingering on Charles for few seconds longer before taking a handful of powder from the Cauldron that Jean now held.

With her held high and a loving nod thrown toward her former teachers, she cleared her throat.

"The Burrow!" She called out confidently and clearly, throwing the powder to her feet and watching as her vision of Jean, Logan, Scott and Professor Xavier disappeared with a flash of green flames.

* * *

Eavan coughed loudly as she excited the large fireplace from inside the Weasley's home, beating the soot from her jeans and long-sleeved green shirt. Letting one last cough clear her throat she looked up and saw that the living area was empty and also that the house was dark. Green eyes scanned the house and noticed that her luggage was nowhere to be seen either, something wasn't right and it made her stomach do flips that brought on nausea.

"Mrs. Weasley? Mr. Weasley?" She called as she entered into the empty kitchen to see that no dirty dish was in the sink and no magic was cleaning up; like no one had even set foot in here today.

This was strange. Eavan brought her fingers to her lips and let her teeth graze upon her nails, a habit she had picked up during her first wizarding exams, and she continued to look around the large and silent home. Not even Thorin was here.

"Ron? Hermione?" She called up the stairs before backing into the opposite sitting room and poking her head in. "Harry?"

"Where are you guys?" She whispered in dread and crossed her trembling arms.

"Why behind you of course!" A loud pop was heard right at her rear that could have sent her flying from her skin if it were possible. A screech released past her lips and with only one reaction in mind, she whirled around and sent her fist careening into whatever was behind her.

It was Georges face.

Eavan saw red and a frown pulled her lips down most unattractively as she shook her fist with a deep hiss and curse. "You-damn you-Goddamn!" She yelled her southern accent now thick with her rage.

"Damn me? Damn you! That was my perfect nose you git!" George held his hands to his bloody nose while Fred stood off to a distance with his arms wrapped around his abdomen in laughter.

"I told you not to do it, George. She's American and American girls aren't afraid to lash out."

"Well I didn't think she would actually throw a hit now did I?" George grumbled through his fingers as he waited for Fred to cease his laughing and cast a healing charm to throbbing bit of his face.

Eavan groaned and shook her hand once more then popped her fingers. "The hell is going on, where is everyone?"

Fred waved his wand and there was a thick sound of Georges nose being put back into place. The latter twin cried out and gripped his face once more and sat on the couch, pinching his nose bridge in hopes of slowing the blood down.

"Everyone is at Headquarters preparing to head to Diagon Alley then the Platform. Harry got into a bit of trouble in muggle London last night and everyone is waiting for him there, Mum sent us here to fetch you when you arrived since she knew you would be coming here."

"Yeah, fetching an assassin in training." George moaned and released his face once the blood stopped.

"Oh shut up I didn't even hit that hard. What happened to Harry? Is he okay?"

Fred nodded. "He's alright. A dementor attacked him and his cousin, forcing him to use the Patronus Charm in self-defense but they called a hearing and wanting to get him expelled."

"That's bullshit!" Eavan yelled. "They can't expel him for that it was self-defense, even the minister knows this. Where is he now?"

"Dad took him to his hearing and by now- Fred looked at his wrist watch- They should be finishing up soon let's go ahead go, all your things are already being loaded on the train for later." He held his hand out for Eavan to grasp for apparating.

"I do need a couple of book for school that I haven't gotten yet." Eavan said as she followed the twins to the main living room.

Fred nodded. "Don't worry, we need a few things too so we'll stop there and then head to the train."

Eavan nodded and went to grab his fingers but went rigid, scanning the house once more in mild panic that Fred recognized with a laugh.

"Thorin is safe too, we sent Errol out to intercept him and lead him back to Headquarters." Fred looked at Eavan's face narrow and a sigh escape her lips.

"We might as well just wait here for him if you sent out that owl." She grumbled but the twins only laughed and both grabbed her by the shoulders and the second their hands touched her body, she felt like she was being pulled through a taffy pull the way she was being jerked around and stretched. She closed her eyes quickly but it was no use since just as they shut, a force was felt and her vision cleared to see a study room in the Black house.

"I hate that." She mumbled and shook her shoulder then popped her neck.

"You'll get used to it, c'mon! lets go find mum and see if she has any news." With that she followed the ginger boys throughout the house and she finally grasped a calming breath, she was excited to finally see her friends again.


End file.
